


Home

by I_CANT_EVEN



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth has a family, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Frederick is a good parent, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Mrs. Chase is a good parent, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_CANT_EVEN/pseuds/I_CANT_EVEN
Summary: Annabeth returns home after the events of Heroes of Olympus. She receives a warmer welcome than she expected.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work so encouragement and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this!

Annabeth’s arm was tired. She’d had it raised for nearly two minutes, frozen in a knocking position in front of the door. She felt stupid. This was her house, right? They had said so before she left last time. But...what if it wasn’t? What if she’d been gone too long? What if her latest disappearance act had been one too many? Really, she shouldn’t knock. Her dad and his family were probably perfectly happy with their perfect life. No monsters, no gods, no disappearing boyfriends and killer primordials. It was downright rude for Annabeth to interrupt their picket fence life.

Annabeth lowered her arm. Gods, what a waste of a plane ticket. What was she thinking, coming here? Well, she wasn’t thinking, as much as it hurt the daughter of Athena to admit it. She hadn’t thought about her actions. As soon as the worst of the injuries were taken care of and the last of Gaea’s army was disposed of, she had caught a cab to the airport and hopped on the first plane to San Francisco. She couldn’t stop herself. Annabeth had seen Sally and Paul hugging Percy, fussing and making sure everyone was okay, and her heart ached. She wanted that. She wanted her father to worry and tell her everything would be okay and hug her tightly the way he hadn’t done since she was seven. It had been years since she had let those thoughts invade her mind. Even with their slowly improving relationship, that wasn’t something Annabeth had ever expected from her father.

Annabeth sighed, stepping back. Yes, this was a mistake. She was about to turn around, maybe try to find a cheap hotel for the night, when the door swung open. Annabeth froze as the voices inside cut off and twin pairs of eyes stared up at her. Oh gods, she hadn’t expected them to answer! Those little boys who probably hated her...she was their absent sister, barely their sister, who never played with them and disappeared and constantly put them in danger and -

“Annie!!” The twins yanked her inside, Bobby instantly latching his small arms around her waist as Matthew talked her ear off. “Where were you?? Why are you so dirty?? Is that blood? Wow! Did you fight the monsters again??? You’re like a superhero! Did you bring us presents? Where -”

“Boys, who are you talking to?” Annabeth stepped back as her stepmother entered the room, freezing at the sight of her estranged stepdaughter. Oh gods, Annabeth shouldn’t have come. Karen was probably going to snap at her for bringing her dirt and danger into their house and tell her to leave and that they didn’t want to see her. Gods, this was a mistake. Annabeth straightened, trying to stay brave. 

“Um, hi?” She winced at how small her voice sounded.

“Annabeth,” Karen said her name almost like a prayer, relief soaking her tone. Before she knew it, Annabeth was wrapped in the small woman’s arms, being held tightly as Karen held back tears. “God, you’re alive.”

Annabeth hadn’t expected this. This care and relief she so desperately craved, from the one who had denied her it for so many years. She slowly returned the embrace, melting into Karen’s arms as she fought back tears of her own. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Karen pulled back, drinking in her face. “My god, you’re a mess! What happened? You just disappeared, and oh gods, your father was so worried and - no, it doesn’t matter. You’re home now. Let’s get you some food, okay?”

And with that, Annabeth found herself sitting at the old dining room table, the twins on either side of her as Karen made some spaghetti and garlic bread. “It’s still your favorite, right?” And gods, it felt good to be here. She felt safe and wanted and home and everything she never thought she would have. 

“Where’s dad?” Annabeth looked around the kitchen. She was surprised to see pictures of herself on the fridge. They were the ones she had emailed to her dad. Her and Percy on the hill above camp, sitting together after the Battle of Manhattan. Her sitting at the desk in her cabin, her tongue poking between her teeth as she sketched out plans for new Olympus. Percy had taken that one when she wasn’t paying attention. Most surprising of all was the smaller, faded polaroid held in place by a magnet for the Chinese joint down the street. It showed a smaller Annabeth, no more than three years old, sitting on her father’s shoulders, her messy curls wild and untamed as she grinned at the camera, her father looking up at her with a gentle smile. She hadn’t even known that one existed. 

Karen smiled, shaking her head in exasperation. “Frederick had to work late. Some research project or another. I never understand what he’s saying, though I’m sure you would. Anyways, he should be home within the hour. He’ll be so happy to see you. He’s been worried sick.” 

Annabeth winced a bit. Maybe she should have called. Between New Rome and the quest and Tartarus, it hadn't occurred to her that she might have a family worrying about her. Yet here was the proof right in front of her. She would have to teach her father how IMing worked. At the very least she could have sent an email. ‘Hey, it’s your daughter. Yeah, I’m not dead. How’s work?’ She would need to work on that.

The front door swung open, the sound carrying through to the kitchen. “Boys, I’m home!” Annabeth felt an unexpected warmth fill her upon hearing her father’s voice. She listened as he made his way through the toys and clutter of the living room, walking into the kitchen. “Is that spaghetti I smell?” Frederick stopped in the doorway, his eyes scanning the kitchen, and freezing on his daughter.

Annabeth smiled shyly. “Hi, dad.”

Frederick stayed frozen, staring at her with wide eyes. “Annabeth - what- how? Where have you been??” Annabeth hadn’t expected the anger in his tone. Her fears that had finally begun to subside returned full force. He was angry. He didn’t want her here. He would kick her out any moment.

Frederick stalked forward and Annabeth flinched back on instinct. He hesitated a moment, then pulled her into a tight hug. Annabeth stood stiffly in his arms, confusion flooding her mind. Oh. Not angry, just worried. Right. These people worried about her now. She slowly, hesitantly hugged him back, tucking her head into the crook of his neck the way she did when she was little. The hug was a little stiff, a little awkward. She hadn’t expected him to be the hardest part of coming home.

“What happened, Annie?” He whispered, stroking her hair.

“I…” Annabeth tried to find words. How did she tell her normal, professor father that she had literally walked through hell? “It’s been a long few months.” She tried to put some humor in her tone, but it came out more pained than anything.

Frederick just held her close. “You don’t need to tell me everything, not now. Just, how long can you stay?” He wanted her to stay. Annabeth could hear it in his tone.

“A few days, if that’s okay?” Annabeth asked hesitantly.

Frederick pulled back, looking her over, frowning at her various injuries. “Of course it’s okay. You can stay as long as you need. This is your home too, Annabeth.”

And it was, Annabeth realized. She hugged her father again. She was home.


End file.
